Typical bearings include an inner member, for example a ball, surrounded by an outer member. A typical roller bearing includes a plurality of rollers disposed between the inner member and the outer member. A typical hourglass bearing includes a plurality of hourglass shaped rollers disposed between the inner member and the outer member. The inner member defines a radially outwardly facing convex bearing surface. The outer member defines a first radially inwardly facing convex bearing surface and a second radially inwardly facing convex bearing surface. Each of the rollers has a concave exterior surface extending between axial end faces and of the roller.
Corrosion is a major cause of bearing failure on aerospace structures. Corrosion can be due to moisture, salt spray, cleaning fluids, etc. There are several ways to prevent corrosion which include plating, such as Cadmium, on standard steel product, and the use of stainless steels. Stainless steels have differing corrosion resistance. Corrosion of the inner member, of the rollers and of the outer member impedes the ability of the bearing to function as intended. For example, a corroded bearing is less efficient than a bearing that has not undergone corrosion due to increased friction between contact surfaces as a result of said corrosion.
Bearings are typically used in aircraft wing flap arrangements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,714,493 describes a trailing edge flap arrangement for an aircraft wing that includes a drop linkage arrangement that includes one or more bearings. The subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 8,714,493 is incorporated by reference herein, in its entirety.